The Spot
by showmaster64x
Summary: Serving under General Skywalker has exacted a change upon Captain Rex. Commander Cody is quick to point it out. Rex/Cody. Hinted Anakin/Obi-wan.


A/N: This is Clone Wars centric. It wont make much sense if you haven't seen the show.

.o.o.o.o.o

The spot was nothing more than a backlit corridor of the Temple barracks on Coruscant. It was a wall whose other side was that of the mess hall, and often it was filthy and smelled of grease still left in the traps of the fryers.

There were boxes sometimes. Crates of supplies that did not fit in the storage closets branching off to the sides or leftover dry rations that needed no refrigeration and therefore had no better place to be. It was the location of many a backhand spice deal. The quick fix for the trooper who couldn't quite come to terms with his own existence as a clone.

Rex used it for another sort of fix.

There were no cameras. No bugs. No surveillance whatsoever. Whether this was intentional, an accident, or whether there had once been surveillance, removed by a dissident and then never rectified, no one was quite certain. But an unmonitored sanctuary was precisely what Rex sought out on a night such as this.

A light flickered overhead as the 501st trooper stepped into the corridor, evidence that not even the maintenance droids could be persuaded into this forgotten place. Rex waited, then, as he always did.

"I had a feeling that I might find you here." It was Cody, still in his helmet, still with his blaster at his hip, and looking as though he'd just gotten out of a very thorough debriefing.

"I am a man of habit, Commander," Rex quipped, almost playful, lightening his voice to a shade that would mask his current inner turmoil. Cody finally reached up to remove his yellow-accented trooper helmet, revealing that face they all shared.

"Let's not stand on ceremony now, Rex," Cody said, softy, lips quirking into a smile.

"You know me so well."

"Some could argue that I _am_ you."

"Don't remind me." Rex had meant the last to be part of the friendly banter, but it ended up leaving his lips with more hate and vitriol than the situation called for. Cody snapped his head around to regard his brother-in-arms carefully, reading deep as he always did. He of course knew what Rex found so troubling.

"That was some nasty business with General Krell," he began as he laid a hand upon the shoulder of Rex's fatigues. "I don't know... what you were thinking. You could have been court-martialed. You could have been executed." Rex brushed off the hand.

"So you're saying I was wrong?" the question made Cody furrow his brow as he formulated his answer.

"No. Only that you behaved in a manner us clones have been dissuaded from since birth."

"I want to be a person, Cody, not a clone," Rex said simply. Cody straightened with that, getting as he always did when one of his own voiced a dangerous thought.

"Irrelevant. You are a soldier," the commander replied. Rex let out a breath, seeing that further discussion on this matter would get him nowhere.

"You've been spending too much time in service to General Kenobi," Rex accused, disgusted almost.

"And you, to General Skywalker. I'm convinced that only his troops would be fool enough to try what you did on Umbara-"

"Cody," Rex interrupted, softer, resigned. He didn't want to fight anymore. He'd done nothing but for weeks upon agonizing weeks while on Umbara. "Are we going to talk all night or are we gonna do what we came here to do?"

"Careful, Captain," Cody, finally, abandoned his mothering in order to adopt that salacious grin he reserved only for Rex, and only while in this place. Rex crowded him into the wall, the bricks- messily painted over in a flame retardant paint, were rough under his fingers just as Cody's armor was rough against his body. He didn't know where this aggressive, dominant streak came from, what gave him the audacity to touch a superior officer with such wicked intent, but he loved it. It was the thrill. Maybe he was defective. Maybe they all were.

Or maybe they were just as human as they wished to be. It was that easy. That simple.

He had Cody panting as usual with just a few strokes beneath a codpiece and atop spandex. They all returned horny from a fight. Nothing like staring down the barrel of a clanker's blaster to remind you how alive you were, how different you could be from a droid.

And how similar. If not for this. Feeling. Passion. Hell, maybe it was all part of the programming and this was just a small play upon a larger game board.

"Must I order you to undress me? Get to it, Captain. Some of us have places to be."

"With all due respect sir, if you'd have come better prepared – no doubt something your general is shoving down your throat at all opportunities – you would have come without any clothing at all. Sloppy, wouldn't you agree?" Rex bit the skin of the other clone's neck, taking the flesh gently between his teeth before giving a wet suck. Cody let out a pitiful sigh, and his hips jerked with the motion of Rex's teasing hand.

As the 501st trooper gently divested his superior of his pristine armor, he did not miss the other's heated gaze roving down his body and settling upon the bulge between his thighs.

"Would you believe me if I mentioned how attractive I find you? Or would you think me a narcissist?" Cody whispered. Something about that sentence was painful for both of them. Rex understood as no one but a clone could, and his sympathy oozed.

"If you're a narcissist, Cody, then I guess I'm only masturbating right now," Rex told him, equally soft as he reached up to cup his commander's face gently in his palms, "I'll take the compliment if its all the same to you." He leaned in for a kiss. Not an obligatory peck of the lips, rather a long, drawn out promise to make Cody understand that he was here, and he was his own man.

They were not one and the same as so many would have them believe.

Only once they were mostly naked, with their pants and bodysuits, respectively, yanked down to their knees, did Rex take their identical erections in hand. Cody's was already slick and primed, likely it had been all night. Perhaps even as he was speaking to the Jedi Council and thinking about where he would end up later. Rex growled in satisfaction at the thought, working his hand quicker. Cody's palms were upon his hips, pulling him closer and meshing their bodies together.

"It's clones like you that keep us all together, Rex," the commander said, tenderly, almost pleadingly. "We need you to remind us how to _feel_. Not all of us can do it on our own. Not all of us are brave enough."

Rex wouldn't let it be said how touched he was by those words. Instead he used his free hand to draw up his commander's right leg and drape it around his hip as they both prepped for the jump to hyperspace.

The dreamscape shattered around them with the approach of nearby footfalls. Though the moment had been broken, Rex refused to let Cody pull away. At this hour, the intruder could only be a droid or another clone bent on a securing some spice. They could frighten him off with only a look and then deny it all later if necessary. Not even Dogma's appearance would make him release the hold he had upon his superior's firm ass.

They were not so lucky.

"Anakin..." came the mildly disapproving tone of General Kenobi.

"I'm telling you. The troops tell me this place is legit. No bugs. No cameras."

"Because its a garbage corridor. The shoot for the trash compacter is right there."

The two rounded the corner, looking rather sinfully disheveled, and stopped abruptly upon seeing the two clone officers locked in their sinful embrace. Neither of them dared to move and all stood in silence for a long few moments. Kenobi eventually cleared his throat in the awkward manner of a man above such carnal pleasures and wholly embarrassed to see others engaging in them.

"Looks like your brilliant spot is taken," the older Jedi drawled snidely to the younger.

"Now hang on, master. Maybe we could learn a thing or two. You could use the instruction," Skywalker replied, biting back his laughter.

" _I_ could use-" Kenobi responded indignantly before letting the sentence drop. "It appears you've been grievously misinformed, my former padawan." The man turned his gaze to the clones. "Do keep up the good work, Commander Cody," he finished in a clipped tone before setting off once more back the way he'd come.

"Yessir!" Cody answered hastily, still attempting to shove the sullen Rex away. General Skywalker had yet to purge the dastardly grin from his face. He looked to his retreating master and then back to the naked clones.

"Carry on, Rex."

"Right away, sir."


End file.
